And If
by Arwenamin
Summary: An unspoken war between good and evil. A world slowly crumpling. And the friends that manage to stick through it. (slightly AU-ish, BL, BrN, LOC, HOC)
1. Prologue

And if...  
  
Bit Cloud. The one thing in her life that she could never quite figure out. He made her so angry at some points, but she always forgave him. Why? Even she didn't know. She could figure out her father, Jamie, Brad, Leon, Naomi, and Harry like clockwork, but Bit. For someone so simple- minded he was utterly complex and endlessly frustrating.  
  
But then, somehow, she fell in love with him. She didn't know when or how, but somehow she did. And Bit was right there waiting for her, as he had been all along with that infamous cocky smile gracing his lips.  
  
It was in the years that followed that she began to understand why she felt so compelled to try and figure him out. It was because fate already knew that she would love him. That she would promise to spend the rest of her life with him, sickness and in health. Fate had drawn her to him, made her fall in love with him.  
  
And she thanked God each and every day for this. She would have never figured it out on her own, she knew that much. She found out later though, that she didn't know much at all. 


	2. Although Things Change

It was nearing the end of the summer; the scent of fall loomed in the air. Trees were beginning to change shades, their leaves becoming a display of beauty that no man could ever match. Yet, even with such serene settings, people could not find ease within themselves. Nowadays, the threat of rebellion loomed in the air, an ever-constant reminder of mistakes in the past. Mistakes that were never corrected.  
  
The schools would be starting up again soon, to the disappointment of every child on Zi. With the Zoid battling season over and summer drawing to a close, their smiles grew gloomier and gloomier with each passing day.  
  
A lot had changed over the last eight years, Bit was twenty-four now. He had matured somewhat, his eyes seemed deeper now, if that were at all possible. Zoid Battling had been restricted to one season each year, and the schools were started back up in full swing. The Backdraft group had been long separated, although it had been a long and hard battle to get to this so called peace. There was always that uneasy feeling, people still were on their toes after all, and at even a hint of Backdraft presence would run for shelter. But the biggest change in his life, he held in his arms.  
  
He smiled warmly as he looked down at Leena, his arms were wrapped around her waist, their hands both resting on the small lump on her stomach. They were expecting their first child in a matter of months, and he still couldn't get over the small miracle that was going to be their child. A perfect hybrid of both him and the women he loved. It was a funny feeling though, loving somebody that you have never even met. But he knew, he knew that this child would be perfect in every way. There was nothing he or she could do that would ever take away his love.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Leena asked, looking down in surprise at her stomach.  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"He kicked!" Leena smiled excitedly, "he kicked Bit!"  
  
Bit smiled with glee and rested his hand just below hers so that he could feel the baby kicking. Then a though stuck him, "doesn't it hurt?"  
  
She didn't answer his question, instead she looked out at the field in front of the base. She watched at Brad and Naomi played with their children, Reid and Kyrene, intently. They all looked so happy out there, laughing and running. Together. Brad and Naomi were surprisingly good parents, not that she ever really doubted them. "Do you think that we'll be good enough parents? I mean just look at them, look how happy they are. We are in way over our heads." She lowered her head, looking away from the happy scene in front of her. She had no idea what she was doing. She couldn't learn by example. What example was there to follow? She didn't remember her mother, her father wasn't exactly the best man for the job, but had somehow in all his craziness raised her. How was she supposed to raise this child?  
  
He shook his head, "no, Leena, I think you are going to be a great mom. Reid and Kyrene adore you, and I know that this child is going to be the same." He smiled warmly at her, again placing his hand over her own, "I love you Leena, and I know that this child is going to love you too."  
  
They stood in silence for a little while, watching Brad and Naomi playing duck, duck, goose with Reid and Kyrene, full of smiles and laughter. To Reid and Kyrene this world was perfect, they didn't understand war, their only comprehension of pain was when one of them fell and scraped their knee, and they most certainly did not understand death. Brad and Naomi had made sure of this. They both did not want their children growing up in fear, especially a fear they couldn't understand.  
  
Leena sighed heavily, "how much longer do you think before everyone gets here? I mean, we have only been done for a week, and everyone has moved back home so quickly!"  
  
Bit smiled, "don't worry so much, Lee, it's not good for you."  
  
She pouted, "but I heard that Jamie is bring his girlfriend this year!"  
  
Bit laughed, "I'd forgotten about that! It's hard to believe that our little Jamie is all grown-up!"  
  
"I know! He's twenty already!" Leena commented, "time sure has flown recently, now that things have calmed down a little."  
  
"Yea, it sure has."  
  
They stood there in silence for awhile longer, content just being with each other. Moments like these didn't seem to happen much anymore.  
  
"Hey Bit and Leena!" Leon shouted, honking his horn to his forest green jeep. He waved happily as he pulled up in the driveway next to them.  
  
"Hey Leon!" Bit waved back, him and Leena leaving their warm embrace. They walked over to his car, hand in hand, waving to each child seated in the back.  
  
"How've ya been?" Leena asked, smiling.  
  
"Surprisingly good, little Tristan is excited about going to first grade, although I wish I could say the same for Gabrielle and Adam, but alas it seems that magic of school has finally worn off." He laughed musically, "what about you guys, have you guys picked out any names yet?"  
  
Leena smiled, "Either Landon or Shawn if it's a boy, or Arista or Rose it it's a girl."  
  
He nodded, "Rose, huh? That's pretty, what about Arista Rose if it's a girl."  
  
His wife, Jacqueline smiled, "I like Shawn for a boy, Landon's a handsome name, but it seems a little out dated."  
  
"Well you know what would be great for your son, Brad, that's a nice strong name. Of course named after a ever nicer and stronger man," Brad walked up from behind them and patting Bit on the shoulder laughing.  
  
"And you know, Naomi's not a half-bad name either for a girl," Naomi walked over holding her daughter's hand.  
  
Leena smiled, "I'll think about it, guys. Who knows at this rate this kid will have about half a million middle names!"  
  
Bit laughed, "what's the point in deciding now anyways, I mean we have what, like five months left anyways, right?"  
  
She nodded, "I would just like to be prepared, you know, so that we don't spend hours in the delivery room arguing over a name."  
  
Brad sighed, "hate to say it Leena, but I think even if you decide on a name now, you will still be in there arguing with him in the delivery room over a name. You have to think about the people here for a second."  
  
Leena laughed, "you're right, I still will never understand how we ended up together!"  
  
Bit laughed, "oh come on! You always stole my cookies because you had a crush on me! Admit it!" He teased, lighting punching her playfully in the arm.  
  
"No, no, no, Bit, that was you," Leena smirked.  
  
Bit smiled placing an arm around her shoulders, "but who could resist being chased after with death threats by you, Lee?"  
  
She laughed, "apparently not a whole lot of people, I mean just take Harry for instance!" She laughed playfully.  
  
Bit wasn't the only one to have changed these past few years, Harry probably made the biggest one of all. He somehow realized that he wasn't in love with her. She didn't know when he made his discovery, whether it had been three, four, even five years ago, but she really didn't care. She didn't quite understand why though she had never fallen for him. He could have given her everything she could have ever wanted in the world, but she just didn't love him, or even like him for that matter. No matter what he did for her, she was always disgusted.  
  
"So Bit and Leena, how's life been treatn' ya?" Jacqueline smiled, "we didn't see you all season!"  
  
Leena nodded, "it's not my fault you guys didn't make the cut for S class again this year!" She teased, "our team is just better, you know?"  
  
Jacqueline laughed, "are you ready to put your money where your mouth is Cloud?"  
  
Leena smiled, "my deepest apologizes, but unlike the rest of you, battling is out of the question for me!" She pointed her to stomach, smiling, "but it's okay by me. A few more months, and I'll take you up on that challenge, kay?"  
  
She nodded, "you know, pregnancy suits you Leena. Most women look like hell through it, but you are always glowing. I know I must have been a royal pain to be with during my pregnancies!" She laughed lighting, looking back at her children smiling.  
  
"You don't know the half of it," Leon mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" She raised her eyebrows at her so-called husband.  
  
"Nothing, I was just commenting on how you wonderful you are!"  
  
"Nice save man," Brad teased.  
  
Leon squirmed in his seat, "wow it sure has heated up quite a bit out here, I say we head in, you know to, ah, cool off?"  
  
Jacqueline shook her head, "alright kids, you heard the man, up and out!" She shooed her children out of the jeep and into the base.  
  
"Hey mommy guess what! When I get older I'm gonna be the best zoid pilot ever!"  
  
"Yea right, you'll have me to compete with! And besides, you can't even tie your own shoes yet!"  
  
"Says who? Daddy said he could teach me!"  
  
Leena watched with an amused smile on her face as Jacqueline led Tristan, Gabrielle, and Adam inside, although they were arguing they couldn't help but still be cute. And she couldn't wait to have to deal with that minor annoyance day after day. Because with that minor annoyance comes great memories too, and she couldn't wait to have hers.  
  
Bit nudged her gently in the shoulder, "your getting worse, Lee, now your staring at children as they fight too," he teased her.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, "you were staring too, admit it!"  
  
Bit smiled sheepishly, "yeah, so?" He mumbled, "can't blame me for being excited now can you? That would be being hypocritical."  
  
Leena laughed, "it's not my fault your bad habits are rubbing off on me!"  
  
Naomi smiled, "oh wow, Brad, they're growing up right before our eyes," she teased wiping away a fake tear, "I'm so proud."  
  
Bit and Leena turned and glared at her, as she, Brad, and Leon all broke into laughing fits.  
  
"Mommy, what's so funny? Mommy?" Reid looked up at Naomi, tugging on the end of her red shirt.  
  
Kyrene looked at him, "only smart people get it, Reid, you're just too stupid."  
  
"Oh yea? I'm stupid? I'm your big brother, Rene!"  
  
"Hey, no calling anyone stupid!" Brad scolded them.  
  
"And this is just something you'll understand when you're older," Naomi smiled warmly, "now, how about both of you guys head inside and play with Tristan, Gabby, and Adam? Doesn't that sound like fun?"  
  
They both nodded, "okay!" They said happily, forgetting about their small argument.  
  
The five pilots all watched as the two younger children made their way into the base, arguing the entire way, but going in none the less.  
  
Brad put his arm around Naomi's waist, and Naomi rested her head on his shoulder, "things sure have changed a lot, huh?" She commented with a sigh.  
  
Leon hopped out of his jeep, then leaned against the door, "it's funny really, once you think about it."  
  
Bit nodded, "we've all grown up, I guess, but I'll admit it I never saw it coming."  
  
Leena smiled, "I was so focused on battling that I really didn't see this coming either."  
  
"I swear those two will be the end of me one of these days," Naomi smiled, "I'll never see old age."  
  
Brad nodded, "good luck man," he patted Bit on the back.  
  
Leon smiled, "there's a support club every first Tuesday of the month, feel free to drop by," he teased.  
  
Bit smiled, "I'm sure you're the president and founder, Leon?"  
  
"It was more of a group effort," Brad laughed.  
  
The five stood there in a warm silence for awhile, just glad to be back in each other's presence again. It was hard now that they all had their own separate lives; things had changed a lot. They couldn't just hang out like they used too, even during battling season. They had their families to think about now.  
  
"Jamie's late, again," Bit sighed, "what ever happened to that kid, anyways? He used to obsess over being on time, now he's the one that's always late!"  
  
Leena smiled, "you're not exactly an early arriver either, Bit."  
  
"Fashionably late. I prefer, fashionably late," he corrected her, smiling.  
  
She playfully hit him on his arm, laughing and smiling again, "you're such a dork!"  
  
He pulled her back into his arms, draping his arms around her slender shoulders, "ah, you love you love me."  
  
Leena threw her head back laughing, "and where do you get your information from, Cloud?"  
  
He kissed her on the head, "you," he smiled.  
  
Leon shook his head as he watched the two younger pilots, "Cloud, you do realize that you're holding my sister right in front of me."  
  
Bit smiled, "and you do realize that we're married, Leon. I think it's okay now."  
  
Brad shook his head, "you don't have a little sister do you, man?"  
  
"I don't get it with you guys, you're so protective!" Naomi laughed, "we're your guy's sisters for Christ's sake, you spend half your life just trying to gross us out and then next thing we know you're protecting us!"  
  
Leena smiled, "you must admit, Leon, it is kinda stupid what you're doing. I mean, even Dad's over it now." She thought back for a moment, remembering how her father first reacted to the news of her and Bit dating, she squinted, "well, he may not have been too warm to the idea at first, but you know, he's over it now!"  
  
Bit laughed, "you kiddn' me, Lee? Doc wanted to kill me! I hid in the Liger's cockpit for days!"  
  
Brad smiled, "ah, I remember that day."  
  
Bit glared at him, "yeah, you're the one who suggested I hide up there and then locked me in!"  
  
Brad laughed, "well, whatda expect? A full on protection service for free? Nah, my services have their prices, Bit."  
  
Leena smiled, "and remember when I told him that me and Bit were getting married! I thought he and Leon were going to have heart-attacks right there in the living room!"  
  
Leon glared, "well, you did kinda surprise us on that one, Leena. You should have given us fair warning."  
  
"Yea, I only wore the ring a week before I could muster up the courage to tell you. That and the fact me and Bit had been dating for several years by that point! Even Harry knew it was coming!" Leena rolled her eyes, putting her hand over Bit's hand, "then when you recovered from the initial shock, I thought you were gonna kill Bit," then on a side note added, "again."  
  
Bit smiled dreamily, "yeah, except that time I hid out in your room with you."  
  
Leon glared at him, "so that's were you were!"  
  
"Eph!" Bit shouted, pulling out of his starry eyed gaze.  
  
"I glad we didn't have this many problems with us dating," Brad sighed, "Bit, you're one stupid dude." Naomi and Leena shot him a death glare, he coughed loudly, "I meant committed, and thank god it rubbed off on me man, you're an awesome example!"  
  
Leena shook her head, "come on, let's head in guys. I don't think Jamie's commin' for awhile," she smiled and turned to Bit, "just fashionably late," she teased him.  
  
  
  
There you have it. The first official chapter of my first full length ZOIDS  
fic. Please review. 


End file.
